Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems are deployed at end user organizations and they assist the end user organizations in performing the operations undertaken by the organization.
Some such computing systems implement processes that are defined and implemented in various ways. They can, for instance, be defined in metadata and the process can be realized by an instance of a workflow that runs the process. Therefore, the computing system can monitor for triggering events, that trigger the instantiation and running of a workflow, which performs a process. This type of workflow definition can be difficult to manage
For instance, at any given time during the runtime processing of the computing system, a plurality of different processes can be active. Multiple workflow instances, for example, may be executing multiple different processes (or multiple instances of the same process) during runtime. These workflows may all be in different states. Therefore, if a user wishes to modify the process definition, it can be difficult to apply the modification. The workflows may be defined by a global definition. Attempting to apply a modification to the global definition of a workflow may be disruptive, because the multiple instances of the running workflows may be at different states so the modification may or may not be applied. Therefore, attempting to modify them uniformly cannot be done, simply by changing the global definition.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.